


Bite

by sammiejane



Category: Rizzoli & Isles, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Blood, Community: rizzlesfanficchallenge, Dark Maura, F/F, Gore, Halloween, Scary, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammiejane/pseuds/sammiejane
Summary: Maura has an intern. She is mysterious and quiet, but they always say to watch out for the quiet ones.





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Short story! I was inspired by my fascination with Vampires and Halloween. I am actually thinking of making some short scary Rizzles for Halloween!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This story is short! It's also taking place in a scary universe, please enjoy and let your imagination wonder!!

Amarie was a young girl from New York. She would have to explain that she was further up, further away from the New York City, the one that gets all the attention! She’s studying medicine in Boston and has to complete four hundred hours of interning before she can obtain her degree. She was mysterious, wearing all black and her skin slightly pales. She wore her hair down, the dark brown hair was long and straight. She wore makeup that brightened her eyes which seemed deep and wise. She was quiet but confident. She knew what she was doing and she enjoyed doing it.

Maura was unsettled by her. She found it strange, Amarie’s obsession with the dead. She herself worked day and night with them, was even called the queen of the dead, but something in Amarie’s eyes, she saw the hunger in them and that frightened her.  
The scariest day, was when Maura had to work fifteen hours with Amarie, alone. She had to show the young girl how to do an autopsy and give Amarie the hands-on experience. Maura cut the cadaver open and allowed the girl to look into this dead man’s body. While Maura was pointing out organs and tissues she noticed Amarie and how her eyes grew bigger, her mouth a closed smile. Maura thought this unusual, she was worried maybe this is not the best job for this girl, she could be psychotic.  
The girl then looked at Maura. Maura stared into her eyes, she could not break free. She was lost in those dark, mysterious eyes.  
“I have to go to the bathroom” Maura burst out. She was unaware of the words she spoke, but she felt a huge urgency to leave the room. And she did. Still wearing her scrubs, she set down a scalpel and walked away like a tranced zombie lost in the woods.  
Amarie was alone, her teeth once straight squares were now accompanied by long fangs on either side, she bit into the cadaver and sucked so much blood out of him that he decayed faster, and was completely blue when she was finished. Amarie had blood everywhere, her scrubs were drenched and her face was covered in it. She knew the trance she put on Maura would soon dissipate, so she washed her mouth in the sink by the operating tools and took off her scrubs and changed into an extra spare. She never left home without an extra pair, she was smart about her cover. She quickly put the body away in one of the freezers and marked it “Closed” so that someone would come and take the body to be buried.

 

Maura walked back in, confused about the events before.

“Where is the body?” She asked

“What? Dr. Isles, we finished that. You said I was good to go home?”

Maura felt like something in her brain had been missing, but she second-guessed herself as just being tired.

“Oh, yes. You can go home, I will see you tomorrow.”

“You should go home to, you look tired,” Amarie said, her voice sounding deep and her eyes locking in with Maura’s

“I will go home,” Maura said, almost robotically

Maura walked out. Amarie waited and walked to the elevators

“Another day at the office,” She said snickering at yet another successful dinner without killing anybody.

**Author's Note:**

> The End!


End file.
